Tormenta sangrienta de verano
by sakura-hop
Summary: Kaoru y Misao, estudiantes universitarias, se ven envueltas en una cadena de sucesos entre mafias donde será puesta a prueba su amistad y donde encontrarán el verdadero amor, con sus respectivas consecuencias...


**Capítulo 1. Nuevos sucesos, la vida cambia.**

La universidad de Tokio estaba especialmente concurrida en aquel día de mayo, decenas de jóvenes adolescentes se agrupaban en el recinto exterior aprovechando la agradable temperatura que el tiempo les ofrecía, el campus universitario parecía ser el refugio de la mitad de la ciudad, y era normal, el curso terminaba para unos y "comenzaba" para otros.

Varios de los grupos que allí se podían ver eran de jóvenes estudiantes que venían con el instituto para conocer su futuro lugar de acogida en los estudios. Kaoru Kamiya observaba alegremente el ambiente que se disfrutaba, no había tenido clase las dos primeras horas de la mañana, por lo que había podido aprovechar más tiempo para descansar y así estar más despejada.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería, todavía tenía media hora antes de que comenzara la clase, y estaba segura de que su amiga Misao Makimachi estaría tomando un refresco en la hora de dibujo técnico, precisamente esa no era su asignatura favorita.

Entró en el lugar, la gente se agolpaba en la barra, y podía ver cómo las camareras sudaban más de lo normal debido al caluroso tiempo y al excesivo trabajo que conllevaba tanta visita. Kaoru dio un vistazo a su alrededor para divisar a su compañera, pero parecía que le iba a ser más difícil encontrarla de lo que imaginaba, la cafetería era bastante amplia, y las decenas de individuos no le serían de gran ayuda en su búsqueda. Se iba a dar por vencida cuando para su sorpresa escuchó unas voces del todo conocidas para ella.

¡Venga ya Sanosuke, has hecho trampas¡Acabo de ver cómo te guardabas el As de corazones bajo la manga!.

¡Pero de qué vas tía! gradúate la vista que parece ser que se te deteriora a la velocidad de la de un anciano.

¡Me estás llamando vieja?.

Con las muecas que estás haciendo ahora sería la descripción más acertada.

¡Pero qué te has creído cabeza pollo?.

¡Tendrás cara de vieja, pero pareces una niña con tus acciones!.

¡Cómoooo?.

Kaoru observó la fugaz lucha que se llevaba a cabo entre sus dos amigos, esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de liberar su adrenalina, y cuando los dos se cansaron y se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas aburridos y con hambre Kaoru se dirigió hacia ellos.

Buenos días chicos.

¡Ah, Kaoru, qué bueno verte aquí, hoy no has tenido clase las dos primeras¿no?.

¡Nop, supuse que estaríais en la cafetería, gracias al revuelo que habéis montado os he encontrado fácilmente.

Misao y Sanosuke se quedaron callados a la vez que se dirigían miradas furtivas, mientras que Kaoru trataba de calmar la situación con una amplia sonrisa.

En fin, será mejor que vaya apareciendo por clase – dijo Sanosuke levantándose de su asiento – te cedo mi trono Karu, y tú enana, me debes 1000 yenes.

¡Que te lo crees tú, yo no pago a tramposos! – vociferó Misao mientras Sanosuke se daba media vuelta y se despedía agitando la mano.

No sé qué se ha creído ese tío que soy, pero no le voy a dar ni un mísero Yen.

Misao, ya deberías de conocer a Sanosuke, no es que se diga muy honesto jugando al póker...

Si lo sé, pero me pone enferma que incluso haga trampas jugando contra sus amigos.

A ese le da igual con quién jugar, seguro que ahora mismo ha decidido saltarse la siguiente clase para ir a comer algo.

Bueno, ahora lo que haga ese palurdo me trae sin cuidado. Por cierto, no te lo vas a creer, pero hoy ha llegado un chico a mi clase para morirse.

¿Y eso?.

Parece ser que se va a quedar en verano en la universidad para terminar un proyecto, viene desde Kioto, y está tremendo, se llama Aoshi Shinomori. Por lo que me he enterado, después de hacer el proyecto se quedará en la universidad el curso que viene¡menuda suerte!.

Qué raro que tú te fijes en un chico Misao, normalmente no te llama la atención ninguno.

Pero es que le tendrías que ver, y entonces cambiarías de opinión, tan alto y serio...

Jajaja, deja de fantasear, que tenemos que ir a clase ya.

Las dos chicas caminaron juntas hasta sus respectivas clases, allí se despidieron y decidieron quedar en la entrada de la universidad, al lado de una ostentosa estatua de arte moderno que hacía poco adornaba el lugar.

Kaoru se metió en el aula de diseño, cursaba el segundo año de Diseño de Interiores, la verdad es que nunca pensó que acabaría estudiando semejante carrera, pues en su infancia y adolescencia nunca le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, a la edad de 18 años comenzó a interesarse en el arte, y su creatividad se desbocaba dibujando numerosas salas, donde su imaginación era la que daba las órdenes y diseñaba. Era curioso que una niña con fama de chicazo hubiera dado paso a una mujer femenina, discreta, madura y arrebatadora. Varios eran los pretendientes que había tenido hasta ahora, pero con pocos chicos había salido, y los que habían gozado de aquel privilegio, se vieron abandonados al poco tiempo, Kaoru decía que era por su inmadurez, pero bien sabía ella que todavía no había encontrado a alguien especial que la llenara por completo.

La mañana fue bastante entretenida para la muchacha, se dedicó a hacer varios bocetos para hacer un trabajo que probablemente le llevaría casi todo el verano, aunque a ella mucho no le importaba, porque no tenía pensado irse de vacaciones sino encontrar un trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler del piso que había mantenido durante todo el curso gracias al dinero ahorrado durante toda su estancia en el instituto, ahora la cuenta bancaria comenzaba a menguar y necesitaba ser reforzada. Cierto era que su piso lo compartía con Misao, pero evidentemente cada una tenía que pagar su parte, y sus padres eran lo suficientemente estrictos como para creer que si se había marchado de casa era para aprender sobre la vida, y qué mejor manera de comenzar sino pagando tu propia estancia.

Kaoru salió de clase más temprano de lo normal, sin duda aquel día había sido bastante relajado para ella, sólo había tenido cuatro horas de clase, y no había tenido ninguna "asignatura plomo", como solía decir. En el camino hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse con Misao, Kaoru vio a un joven que observaba atentamente el plano de la planta, la expresión de su cara denotaba cierta confusión, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven, porque al instante se la quedó observando. La chica notó cómo la mirada cristalina de aquel pelirrojo de largo y desordenado cabello recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, al poco habló.

Hola guapa, me preguntaba si tú sabrías decirme dónde está el despacho del director.

Kaoru sonrió, le hizo gracia la manera en que el muchacho se le había quedado observando, al poco recordó el comentario de su amiga, y pensó en que el chico era muy atractivo, alto y de complexión fuerte, con los músculos ligeramente marcados y un rostro que no sabía si era el de un ángel o un demonio.

¿No te llamarás Aoshi, verdad?.

Me temo que no preciosa, si fuera por mi y te pudiera complacer me cambiaría ahora mismo el nombre, pero como no tengo tiempo para esos trámites te diré que mi nombre es Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

La joven pasó la mano a lo largo de su coleta y se acercó al panel que anteriormente había estado observando el pelirrojo, enseguida localizó el lugar y lo señaló.

El camino no es muy difícil.

¡Vaya, entre tanta aula no me había fijado, y eso que las letras son bien grandes. Aún así creo que podría llegar a perderme¿no te importaría acompañarme?.

Kaoru comenzó a emitir pequeñas carcajadas y fijó sus azulados ojos sobre los del chico.

Oye, no te creas que soy una chica fácil, eres un ligón ¿lo sabías?.

Vaya, me alegra que seas tan perspicaz.

Bueno, que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda – Kaoru se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

¡Ey¡espera un momento¿me vas a dejar aquí solo?.

Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayorcito, además, la mejor manera de memorizar los sitios en este campus es encontrándolos por uno mismo, adiós.

Kaoru se fue alejando a la vez que escuchaba las carcajadas del zagal por el eco de los pasillos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao Makimachi salía apresuradamente de clase, el profesor de biología se había entretenido demasiado en su clase y ya pasaba del cuarto de hora desde que debiera estar con Kaoru, aceleró el paso por los pasillos de la facultad, iba demasiado cargado de libros y apuntes como para siquiera ver por delante de sus narices así que como podía llegar a ser lógico la jovencita se estampó con una de las columnas.

¡Ay! – Misao se frotaba la mano con la zona de la cabeza golpeada – menos mal que no me ha visto nadie, qué vergüenza.

Pero se había confundido, varios de los folios que portaba en el archivador y que ahora se encontraban desperdigados por todo el suelo se encontraban a los pies de un joven alto, de semblante sumamente serio y ojos rasgados que miraba los hechos con cierta indiferencia.

Misao estaba petrificada, Aoshi Shinomori se alzaba ante ella, tan imponente como podría llegar a serlo el emperador de Japón, observó incrédula cómo el joven se agachaba y recogía buena parte de las hojas allí tiradas, tras reunirlas en un montón las acomodó y se las tendió a Misao.

Gracias... – Misao trató corresponder a Aoshi por el amable gesto que había tenido, pero estaba demasiado estupefacta como para siquiera moverse.

Aoshi se levantó, y mirando al fondo del pasillo se fue a encaminar apresuradamente no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a la muchacha tendida en el suelo.

De nada – y así, como un misterioso personaje se esfumó en lo que le parecieron a Misao décimas de segundo.

La joven de la larga trenza se levantó y terminó de recoger lo poco que le quedaba, mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

Vaya, vaya... mi príncipe Aoshi ha venido a salvarme... podría llamarle "el príncipe de los folios caídos"... – ante la idea de semejante sobrenombre Misao no pudo más que reír, desde luego que ese hombre era demasiado frío, pero a la vez tenía su encanto y un tremendo atractivo.

Por fin Misao consiguió reunirse con Kaoru, no sin antes pedirle disculpas por el retraso, le contó los hecho que habían ocurrido antes de que llegara y no hacía más que referirse a Aoshi como "el príncipe de los folios caídos", seguido de sonoras carcajadas. Kaoru escuchaba divertida a su amiga, a ella también le había pasado algo parecido, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, por lo que no le comentó nada a su compañera. Tomaron el camino en dirección a su apartamento compartido.

Entonces dices que quieres conseguir trabajo para este verano.

Sí, me tendré que quedar aquí en Tokio para poder acabar el trabajo, y el dinero de mi cuenta se está acabando¿no sabrás de algún lugar para trabajar?.

Misao se quedó pensativa, paseo su mirada por la zona de la calle y al instante encontró la solución.

Hasta hace dos minutos no tenía idea.

Kaoru la miraba extrañada, pero Misao señaló hacia la zona de la pared, allí había un cartel que rezaba:

"Se necesita camarera para media jornada entre semana y jornada completa los fines de semana, buen sueldo, razón aquí".

Parece interesante - se fijó en el letrero del local – "Akabeko"... entremos a ver¿te parece?.

Por mí bien, tal vez necesiten a más de una persona... así yo también me sacaría un dinerillo.

Las dos jóvenes entraron en el recinto, la verdad es que al principio el local podía parecer un poco tétrico, pues apenas estaba iluminado, pero pensándolo bien, qué mejor ambiente para un pub frecuentado por jóvenes que un ambiente oscuro. Por el resto, pese a la negrura que invadía el espacio observaban que estaba todo en completo orden y muy pulcro, una barra extremadamente larga, al parecer de madera de caoba, y lisa y brillante se extendía en la zona este del pub, mientras que el centro del bar había una enorme plataforma de baile, con plataformas más pequeñas pero elevadas en su interior, Kaoru supuso que el pub tendría bailarines los fines de semana, era muy común hoy en día. Y por último una zona con mesas y sillas, todas en perfecto orden. A Kaoru le encandiló el lugar y rápidamente bajó las escaleras de la entrada para dirigirse a la barra, seguida por Misao. Una chica de mirada apacible se dirigió hacia ellas.

Buenas tardes¿qué desean tomar?.

La verdad es que veníamos por el anuncio que tiene fuera, en el que buscan camarera – contestó Kaoru amablemente.

¡Oh, sí, menuda alegría, pensé que nadie querría trabajar aquí, el cartel lleva puesto más de un mes y todavía no había entrado nadie por el trabajo.

Qué raro – comentó Misao - a simple vista este pub parece ser de lo más cómodo y tranquilo.

Bueno... – dijo la joven camarera – qué mas quisiera, entre semana esto es de lo más tranquilo, pero los fines de semana suele haber peleas por esta zona, por eso a la gente no le gusta mucho trabajar por los bares de aquí, luego hay que trabajar bastante más recogiendo y limpiando el estropicio.

¿De verdad? – Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos.

Sí, la verdad es que es un fastidio, yo te aviso de lo que hay, el sueldo es bueno, pero tal vez no te guste tener problemas el fin de semana.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza haciendo que su coleta se balanceara con gracia y alzó su rostro para mirar a los ojos a la mujer de detrás de la barra con una gran sonrisa.

Qué va, has sido muy honesta conmigo y eso se agradece, hoy en día quedan pocas personas como tú. Respecto a lo de las peleas, no te preocupes, encontraremos alguna forma de evitarlas, yo practico kendo y soy bastante buena, así que sabré defenderme bien.

Oh, qué alegría, entonces firma estos papeles, y así podremos dar por concluido tu contrato en este bar.

La joven le tendió un par de folios que Kaoru leyó por encima y que rápidamente firmó. Después se quedaron hablando durante un buen rato sobre la función que desempeñaría Kaoru. La propietaria del pub se presentó como Tae Sekihara, y al rato les presentó a una jovencita, que probablemente estuviera en segundo o tercer año de instituto, cuyo nombre era Tsubame. A Kaoru y Misao les pareció una monada de niña, tan tímida y graciosa, Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros, le iba a gustar bastante su nuevo trabajo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La hoja de su katana era un río de sangre, el fluido de color carmesí se deslizaba suavemente a lo largo del filo, cayendo gota a gota en la punta de la katana y desembocando en un charco de sangre. Cogió un pañuelo y con gran rapidez lo deslizó sobre el arma cortante, quedando ésta completamente limpia y reluciente. El hombre que ésta noche yacía ante él era otro de los altos mandos del gobierno, debía de ser uno de los ayudantes del ministro de comercio, el cual se encontraba en aquel despacho para comerciar ilegalmente el tráfico de armas mediante una secta de antiguos partidarios del anterior gobierno, el hombre era un infiltrado, y Battousai lo había matado tal y como lo había merecido, lenta y dolorosamente.

Abrió la ventana del departamento y dio un salto, pese a la más que suficiente altura, el pelirrojo se había deslizado con el sigilo de un felino. Más arriba, en la habitación que acababa de abandonar, dejaba la escena de un terrorífico crimen, un hombre despedazado, al que ni siquiera se le podía reconocer debido a la magnitud de las heridas.

El asesino sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y pulsó el botón de una de ellas, al instante el Mercedes SLK500 que esperaba en el aparcamiento del edificio emitió continuados destellos. El pelirrojo se metió en el elegante automóvil, y arrancando a toda velocidad, el vehículo de un color negro intenso y brillante se mezcló con la espesa oscuridad de la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sábado amaneció con una ligera bruma, Kaoru oyó el sonido del despertador y cansada se levantó de la cama. Preparó el café y tras tomarlo se fue a la ducha. El agua resbalaba recorriendo cada una de sus féminas curvas, la joven cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad del silencio que todavía invadía el apartamento. Cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla cubriendo con ella su esbelto cuerpo, se secó y vistió, y por último se dio unos últimos retoques, esa mañana comenzaba su nuevo trabajo en el Akabeko y quería estar lo suficientemente presentable, miró el reloj y vio que no tenía más de 20 minutos para llegar, apresurada cogió bolígrafo y papel y le dejó una nota a su compañera de piso, husmeó en su bolso para saber si le faltaba algo, y tras ver que llevaba todo lo necesario salió cautelosamente para preservar la tranquilidad de aquela mañana.

Caminó un par de manzanas y luego torció hacia la izquierda, enseguida divisó el pub, volvió a mirar su reloj, bien, llegaba justo a tiempo. Abrió cautelosamente la puerta y vio a Tsubame barriendo el recinto.

Buenos días – se apresuró a saludar.

Buenos días Kaoru – sonrió tímidamente la joven de corto cabello.

Veo que ya estás limpiando esto, yo me ocuparé de la barra y de ordenar un poco el almacén¿dónde está Tae?.

Ha tenido que marcharse, hoy no vendrá por la mañana porque tiene que hablar con uno de sus proveedores, perece ser que quiere hacer ciertos cambios en el pub y antes tiene que hablar con él.

Vale... entonces empezaremos nosotras, qué nervios.

Tranquila, por las mañanas no viene mucha gente, en todo caso algún que otro cuarentón asiduo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que beber desde primera hora de la mañana.

Creí que en este bar solo entraban jóvenes.

Con el paso del tiempo verás que este pub te puede dar muchas sorpresas... – suspiró Tsubame.

Misao se levantó de la cama bastante somnolienta, se había quedado estudiando durante toda la noche, ya era casi la una del mediodía, caminó todavía atontada hacia la cocina y vio la cafetera con el café ya preparado, al lado había una nota.

"Buenos días dormilona, estoy trabajando en el Akabeko, te dejo un par de recados, tienes que comprar algo de fruta y verdura, la lista está en el mueble de la entrada, por cierto, si te sobra tiempo vente a hacerme una visita, que es mi primer día de trabajo, y si quieres te invito a algo¡besitos!. Kaoru"

Misao sonrió, tomó un poco de café y se preparó para vestirse, cuando ya estuvo arreglada cogió la lista de la compra y salió a sus quehaceres diarios. Con paso ágil llegó al supermercado que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y compró todo lo necesario, una vez hecho el recado, dejó las compras en casa y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el Akabeko.

¡Muy buenos días! – saludó al entrar en el pub.

Querrás decir muy buenas tardes, son casi las 2.

Ya lo sé, es que me he levantado tarde, aunque no lo creas estuve toda la noche hincado codos¡anda, buenos días Tsubame! – la pequeña saludó con timidez, Misao era una chica muy enérgica y eso en cierto modo impresionaba un poco a la chiquilla.

Por cierto¿qué piensas hacer hoy? – preguntó Misao a su amiga.

Me quedaré aquí todo el día, Tsubame se ha quedado sola porque Tae ha tenido que ir a hacer unos recados y no la puedo dejar a cargo de todo este negocio a ella sola, comeré aquí con ella, así que no te preocupes de hacerme comida.

Vale, entonces me pasaré por casa de Okon y Omasu, seguro que preparan algo delicioso para comer.

Misao... algún día tendrá que aprender a cocinar...

Ya lo sé, pero cuando más tarde sea mejor.

Kaoru le sirvió a Misao un refresco de limón, cortesía de la casa. A las dos y media, la joven de la trenza se marchó en pos de su anhelada comida y Kaoru y Tsubame se quedaron solas. Poca gente entró en el local por la tarde, pero la joven Kamiya pronto se familiarizó con varios de los clientes. Al rato llegó Tae al local, y con ayuda de sus dos camareras lo preparó para la noche.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, la clientela comenzaba a entrar y Tae y Kaoru atendían a la numerosa juventud que se agolpaba en la barra, mientras tanto Tsubame recogía y limpiaba las mesas.

Kaoru se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio entrar al pelirrojo que conoció el día anterior en la facultad.

¡Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está aquí¿desde cuándo trabajas en este local?.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – contestó la chica sonriente – limítate a pedirme lo que quieres de beber que estamos muy atareadas.

La ligera conversación fue interrumpida por su compañera de barra.

¡Kenshin, qué alegría verte de nuevo, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que no venías.

Lo mismo digo Tae, he tenido varios asuntos que resolver y no he podido venir antes.

Oh vaya, dime qué es lo que quieres, hoy invito yo.

Qué amable, ponme un whyski bien cargado.

¡Marchando!.

Kaoru se le quedó mirando sorprendida, Kenshin le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y ella lo único que hizo fue darse media vuelta para atender al resto de los clientes.

La noche estaba muy animada, el ambiente que ese bar proporcionaba en la madrugada era impresionante, Kaoru se preguntó por qué nunca se fijó en el local antes, si estaba tan cerca de la zona en la que ella vivía. De repente el sonido de muebles chocando con el suelo se hizo notar sobre la música y la muchacha salió disparada desde la barra hacia el lugar, Tsubame se encontraba en medio del follón pidiendo amablemente que dejaran las cosas correr, pero parecía que ninguno de los hombres la escuchaba, ya que seguían agarrándose salvajemente el uno al otro, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de la chiquilla.

Por favor... basta ya...

¡Que me dejes en paz niñata estúpida¡a ver si te voy a tener que dejar las cosas claras a ti también!.

El hombre empujó brutalmente a Tsubame que cayó al suelo en medio del corro de personas que rodeaban a los implicados. Kaoru al ver la escena aceleró el paso y se hizo camino entre la multitud.

¡Pero qué te has creído cerdo bastardo!.

Los dos hombres se giraron para verla, Kaoru mientras tanto se inclinaba para levantar a Tsubame, una vez hecho esto se incorporó y les plantó cara a los dos musculosos hombres.

Encima de hacer semejante estropicio en el bar, agreden a una de las camareras¡fuera de aquí ahora mismo!.

¡Cómo, nos vas a echar tu, pero qué te has creído zorra, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

¡Me meto en vuestros asuntos si los asuntos afectan a la integridad de este local, así que largo ahora mismo!.

La gente alrededor comenzó a murmurar dándole la razón a Kaoru, los dos hombres olvidaron la disputa por la que habían armado el jaleo y se encararon a la joven.

Tú no nos vas a humillar delante de toda la gente, la que va a salir agonizando de este bar vas a ser tú.

Rápidamente uno de los fortachones agarró a Kaoru por debajo de las axilas, tratando de inmovilizarla, pero ésta, gracias a su agilidad, logró zafarse rápidamente, tras esquivar varias embestidas por parte de sus adversarios, Kaoru encontró la escoba que había utilizado anteriormente Tsubame, a tientas la cogió y consiguió esquivar un último ataque. Se colocó en posición de ataque, como si llevara un bôken y de dos movimientos rápidos derribó a uno de los hombres, el público exclamó entusiasmadamente. Pero entre tanta gente y la euforia, Kaoru se vio de repente agarrada por un pie y apretada contra el suelo.

Ahora verás lo que es bueno, zorrita – dijo el otro que todavía estaba ileso, alzó su mano derecha y cerrándola fuertemente se dispuso a golpearle en el estómago, Kaoru cerró los ojos en espera del dolor.

Sin embargo el dolor nunca llegó, entreabrió los ojos y vio que el pelirrojo Himura alzaba a su contrincante con una sola mano y en el aire le daba un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago dejándole inconsciente, sin más dilación cogió a los dos agresores cada uno con un brazo y con paso firme les echó de una patada a cada uno del bar, cayendo ambos al lado el contenedor de basura. El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia Kaoru y la cogió en brazos, llevándola hacia el almacén, allí la depositó y dejó a cargo de sus dos compañeras de trabajo.

¡Kaoru, Kaoru¿estás bien? – preguntaba Tae al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Tsubame mientras tanto lloraba desconsoladamente por no haber podido hacer nada por su amiga.

No te preocupes Tae, estoy en plena forma, lo que hay que hacer ahora es seguir trabajando, seguro que después del altercado entran muchos curiosos y habrá que servirles algo¿no? – dijo Kaoru mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus dos compañeras.

Al salir de la barra vieron otro hecho bastante sorprendente, no era ningún altercado, simplemente Kenshin Himura se encontraba en medio de la pista rodeado de un enorme grupo de mujeres que clamaban su atención. El joven dirigía miradas de dulzura y pasión a cada una de ellas y reía constantemente mientras metía ambas manos en los pantalones de cuero negro que reafirmaban su atractiva silueta.

Sin duda aquel pelirrojo era un Don Juan, porque incluso Tae y Tsubame se sonrojaron al verle. Kaoru pensó que simplemente era pura vanidad, no tenía la intención de agradecerle el acto que había tenido para con ella, sin duda lo había hecho por puro divertimento, y Kaoru no era un juguete, ella simplemente se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, mientras el joven pelirrojo hacía estragos entre la multitud que allí se agolpaba.

Sin embargo pudo percatarse de que el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada y seguidamente le guiñaba un ojo, por muy atractivo, guapo, fuerte y todo lo guay que fuera, Kaoru sólo vio en él un hombre del todo creído, aunque sinceramente, la descripción mental que anteriormente había hecho sobre su físico melló en ella, porque se ruborizó.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru llegó a casa completamente agotada, no había vuelto a hablar con Himura, tampoco tenía interés en ello. A la mañana siguiente le contaba lo sucedido a Misao, sin muchos detallas, su compañera estaba harta de ira, lo único que hacía era clamar a los cuatro cielos, que si ella hubiera estado allí los hombres no habrían quedado solamente inconscientes al lado de un contenedor de basura.

Era domingo, y Kaoru aprovechó el día para continuar con su trabajo de diseño, aquel día no trabajaba en Akabeko porque era día de descanso semanal. Quedaba poco para que el semestre y con ello el curso universitario llegara a su fin. A Kaoru poco le importaba, porque las asignaturas la había llevado con relativa facilidad a lo largo del curso, y la única que realmente le importaba le ocuparía todo el verano.

Mientras tanto, en su pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio Kenshin Himura hablaba con su superior por teléfono.

Bien hecho Himura, ya tenemos a otro individuo menos en la lista, sólo nos quedan los dos objetivos más importantes, tómate unas vacaciones antes de nuevas órdenes, cuando sepamos algo te avisaré.

¿Vacaciones? – escrutó el pelirrojo – déjate de bobadas Katsura, estoy deseando restregar mi filo sobre los cerdos politicuchos que se creen que tienen dominado este país.

Himura, ten cuidado, lo mejor será que no actúes hasta nuevas órdenes, estamos barajando la posibilidad de que el FBI esté siguiendo nuestra pista, mantente al margen de momento.

El teléfono colgó y Kenshin se tumbó en el sofá, la noche sería larga, al acontecimiento que mañana sería descubierto en Japón le tenía en vilo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru y Misao llegaron a la facultad bastante sorprendidas, multitudes de estudiantes eran retenidas por la policía a lo largo del recinto el cordón policial impedía el paso a toda persona. Las dos chicas se acercaron y preguntaron a uno de los estudiantes.

Oye¿qué ha pasado aquí?.

El joven se revolvió nervioso.

No me he enterado muy bien, pero creo que han asesinado a uno de los profesores de la facultad, parece que todavía no le han identificado.

¿Qué no le han identificado?.

El asesinato debe haber sido tan grotesco que ni siquiera le han conseguido reconocer...

Kaoru y Misao miraron horrorizadas al joven...

CONTINUARÁ

**Notas:**

_Hola a todos, aquí al habla sakurahop, este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, tenía muchas ganas de comenzar uno, así que sin más vacilaciones comencé a escribir, y esto es lo que ha salido de mi mente._

_No es que sea gran cosa, pero comprendedlo, es mi primer fic. Sólo espero que los que lo hayáis leído me dejéis un review para comentarme vuestras cosas, yo os resonderé encantada._

_Una última cosa, os aviso de que no creo que pueda actualizarlo mu de seguido, porque tengo otros dos fics en marcha y no los puedo dejar de la mano de Dios... espero que lo entendáis _

_Bueno, eso es todo, matta-ne!_


End file.
